Sad Kataang Story
by KataangAxK
Summary: This is a oneshot. Kataang. Warning: may contain material that will make you cry, get depressed or otherwise sue Fire Lord Ozai.


Background Info:

Aang and the rest of the Gaang go fight the firelord. That's basically all you need to know xD

Aang was sitting on Appa's head. The expression on his face could only be described as fear. Katara got closer to him and asked "Hey Aang, what are you thinking about?"

"Huh? What?"

"I just asked what you were thinking about." Katara restated.

"Oh nothing." It was obvious he was lying.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Katara said reassuringly.

Aang sighed as he said "I'm thinking of fighting the Fire Lord. I'm thinking what would happen if I fail. I'm thinking of what would happen if I lose you."

"Don't say that. Nothing will happen to me or you." Katara consoled.

"I hope so…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you ready for this?" Zuko asked. They were at the gates of the Fire Lord's Throne Room. Their whole invasion force was fighting off the Fire Nations soldiers.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aang said.

Sokka then stepped forward and told everyone the plan, "Ok, the plan is simple. Zuko and Toph, you guys go take out Azula. Aang, you and Katara will go after the Fire Lord."

"What about you?" Aang cut in.

"I will lead the invasion force and capture the Palace," Sokka replied, "Okay, let's get moving now."

Aang took a deep breath as he opened the door to the Fire Lord's Room. To his surprise, the room was completely empty.

"Fire Lord Ozai, come out and face me!" Aang shouted. Aang was walking around the room, trying to see if the Fire Lord was hiding anywhere when he suddenly heard someone scream behind him. He turned around to see Ozai trapping Katara in a ring of fire.

"Help me!" Katara cried.

"Hello Avatar Aang." The Fire Lord said calmly.

"Let go of her now!" Aang shouted

"And why would I do that?" Ozai replied slyly.

Aang through an airbending blast at Ozai but he dodged it with ease. The ring of fire around Katara began to shrink.

"Aang help!" Katara's cries became desperate.

"Stop!" Aang shouted. Ozai just chuckled. The flames got even closer. Aang threw a rock at Ozai but the Fire Lord just blew it up with his firebending. Katara screamed at the flames started to scorch her waist. Aang started to throw airbending blasts at Ozai over and over again.

"You better stop if you want your friend to live." Ozai said deviously. Aang immediately stopped.

"Don't hurt her, please, I'll do whatever you want!" Aang cried.

"You will, will you? Ok then, stand still and let me kill you." Aang closed his eyes as he stood petrified.

"No, Aang don't do it!" Katara screamed as she managed to bend the water from her pouch and waterwhipping Ozai in the back of the head.

"You annoying little pest, maybe I should teach you a lesson." The flames around Katara began to grow. It started to burn her everywhere. The flames surrounded her.

"No, Katara!" Aang shouted. He threw countless Firebending blasts at Ozai. Ozai dodged all of them, but he lost his concentration on Katara. Soon the flames were extinguished, revealing Katara's lifeless body.

"No, this can't happen!" Aang cried

"Oh, but it did." Ozai said evily.

"You will pay! You will pay severely!" Aang screamed. Soon, Aang's eyes began to glow a blinding white. His tattoos lighted up with color, and soon the power of all the past Avatars were endowed on him. He threw a wave of firebending blasts that scorched Ozai everywhere. He drew water from the moisture in the air and formed 2 ice daggers with them. He threw them at Ozai and it pined his shirt to the wall. Ozai's face was full of fear as the Avatar came closer to him. He threw airbending blast after airbending blast at Ozai until the Fire Lord's body wasn't moving anymore. Aang soon felt weaker, his eyes and tattoos ceased glowing, and the past avatars soon went back to resting. Aang hurried over to Katara's body.

"Katara, wake up, please." A tear trickled down Aang's cheek.

"Aang?" Katara said weakly.

"Katara, please, don't die. Please don't leave me." Aang cried.

"I'm sorry Aang. I.. I love you." Katara said as she fell limp.

"No!" Aang cried, it was no use, she was gone.


End file.
